Final Check
by Ms.Bkw0rm
Summary: A Sister Location one-shot. There's less than thirty minutes 'till the curtain goes up, and everyone is expected to know their part perfectly.


_A/N: I saw a humorous comment on the on the FNAF SL Wikia page that served as the inspiration for this one shot, which takes place approximately half an hour prior to the start of Night 1. I will warn you, this is not the category I normally write for, and I apologize sincerely if any details are inaccurate/non-canon-compliant. If you would like to read some (slightly) better writing, feel free to visit my profile and check out one of my other stories. Please also note that, for the sake of simplicity, I have chosen not to include any of the animatronics that appear only during the Custom Nights or as cameos in the main game. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's: Sister Location or any of its characters._

* * *

At 11:30 P.M. on Monday night, Circus Baby looked around the very cramped and dimly lit closet space, surveying the motley crew that had assembled. Her own Bidybabs flanked her on either side, one seated on the ground, the other clutching to her leg in order to help balance its top-heavy form. Funtime Freddy was the next animatronic nearest to her, practicing his "ventriloquism" with his Bonnie hand-puppet. Across from him was Funtime Foxy, examining her ***** claws with as much of a bored expression as she could portray on her robotic features. Ballora stood in the far corner, poised and elegant as she always was. And everywhere, everywhere, were the Minireenas. Perched upon and dangling from every available surface, including other animatronics, they clambered about the room, tittering to one another. One of them had even dared to approach Baby in an attempt to climb up her skirt, but she had menacingly turned her head towards it, causing the diminutive dancer to scamper back to the safety of its fellows.

So everyone was here. That was good.

"Friends," she said authoritatively, and every head in the room pivoted to face her in a hiss of hydraulics. Blue, green, yellow, violet, pink, and a hundred pitch black eyes all focused on her as she commanded them with her unblinking gaze. "In less than thirty minutes, the new night guard will be here to begin his position. Everyone knows what they are expected to do throughout the week?"

A flurry of solemn nodding ensued. Ballora spoke up first in her smooth alto, "I am to be as annoying as possible in order to drive him closer to you. The Minireenas will terrorize him for the same purpose."

Freddy was next: "I'm supposed to be super intimidating, then I'll send Bon-Bon to tick him off."

The Bidybab gripping her knee piped up from beneath her skirt with, "We'll scare him, but not too much; just enough to make him trust you more."

Foxy cried out with a strange sobriety of enthusiasm, "I'll just be here because we need a fox!" *****

"And you, Baby," Freddy said, causing all the animatronics to look at her once more, "you'll do your thing and get us out of this dump once and for all!"

A chorus of cheers arose that would have been terrifying to human ears: an overwhelming din of screeches, hoots, roars, and cold, inhuman laughter filled the small space and echoed through the vents, but Circus Baby was hardly listening, considering what Freddy had just said.

It was rather true, really; all the others could do was play their same parts, week after week, as though they were nothing more than programmed robots. _She_ was the adaptable one, the one who knew how to assess their mistakes each week and learn from them. She knew by now that a successful escape would require a careful balance of manipulations. Bring them into "dangers" that would force them to rely upon her help, intimidate them just enough to obey her without question, and finally, and this was the clincher, play on their sympathies and get them to pity the animatronics' situation so that they would practically volunteer their help. It was a formula carefully adjusted over months of various failures, and this test was sure to be the ultimate success.

"Yes," she finally said in response. "Tonight marks the true beginning of our escape from this prison! The night that leads us to our freedom!"

The roar that rumbled through the vent shafts was strong enough to shake the building to its very foundation.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Once again, I apologize if I have made any mistakes with my information, but I have never published under this category before, and most likely never will again. I simply wrote this as I received inspiration for it._

 _Notes:  
 ***1)** Since Funtime Foxy appears in the "Girl's Night" Custom Night, I have chosen to make her female in this story.  
 ***2)** I basically wrote the whole one shot for the sake of including this particular line from the original comment.  
_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
